The Game to Die For
by Galaxy14
Summary: Welcome everyone to the 88th hunger games and please, watch and be pleased. There's a new surprise this year but you'll have to stick around to find out what it really is. Rated T for violence and just being about the Hunger Games
1. List: The Tributes

_**hey everyone I decided to write a new story for the Hunger Games and I hope you like it so here's the tribute list**_

* * *

DISTRICT 1—luxury items

Boy: Parker Harle

Girl: Leia Barton

DISTRICT 2—stone mining/peacekeepers

Boy: Benson Stryder

Girl: Carlie Martin

DISTRICT 3—electronics

Boy: Casey Ignition

Girl: Alexia Hawk

DISTRICT 4—fishing

Boy: Camryn Marino

Girl: Sora Trill

DISTRICT 5—science

Boy: Cobalt Emontin

Girl: Zinc Emontin

***District 5 tributes are twins**

DISTRICT 6—medicine

Boy: Josiah Baker

Girl: Lena Jameson

DISTRICT 7—lumber

Boy: Noah Lexin

Girl: Harriet Yeller

DISTRICT 8—textiles

Boy: Landon Novah

Girl: Missy Lovsee

DISTRICT 9—food processing

Boy: Dan Tyso

Girl: Anny Kisten

DISTRICT 10—livestock

Boy: Jamie Marx

Girl: Niki Marx

DISTRICT 11—agriculture

Boy: Adam Henter

Girl: Aria Clyde

DISTRICT 12—coal mining

Boy: Dominic Ventus

Girl: Lily Starr


	2. Chapter 1: Coming to Terms District 4

Chapter 1: Coming to Terms—District 4

**Camryn Marino**

The bright noontime sun shone down on the city square of District 4 like every other day, but one thing had definitely changed for this day in history. Today the reapings for the eighty-eighth Hunger Games were to start. Earlier that week the gamemakers released that these games were not to be any more special than the others but there was going to be a certain surprise. But that surprise was not to be revealed before all the tributes were picked.

The whole District was dressed out in their best clothes to show off for the Capitol when they taped the reapings. The colors we wore were mostly bright neons and watery colors because after all District 4 was the fishing district; some of the younger kids just wore their swimsuits to the reapings though. And because our district was so close to the Capitol we were dubbed as one of the three Career districts because we _cheated _and trained kids to compete and volunteer themselves for the games; which apparently we aren't supposed to do. But it happens anyway.

Our families were split up at the city square entrances and the children were lead to each specific corner according to age and lined up by height. The rays of sunlight cast shadows down upon us from the high skyscraper like buildings that surrounded us like city hall and the work offices. Yes; offices because although our main export was fishing we had to do some negotiating with the Capitol to make sure we were getting everything done right and well.

Around one in the afternoon, the Capitol escort arrived and the ceremony started each way it did for every year and every district. A video from the Capitol showing the uprising and how they solved it in record time before Panem fell to the depths like other countries.

~X…x…X~

Camryn and Sora stood in the same section of District 4 as all the other sixteen year olds who had been waiting for this moment to prove themselves to Panem and to the rest of their families. Camryn Marino was one of the few boys who had been dubbed as a Career this year. His muddy brown hair almost blended into the background of the shady tree trunks, but what did stand out about him were his emerald green eyes. Beside him stood his long-time friend named Sora Trill. Her blonde hair shone in the noontime air like rays of brilliant morning sunshine. Camryn had always known she was special, he had a crush on her since at least first grade, but she was too good for him and he hoped that she would get reaped so that her could volunteer and be with her for at least a little while.

The man who had been assigned to District 4 as the escort wore his hair as a neon pink puff on the top of his head; not nearly as manly as it should be. Amazing how the people from the Capitol can be so easily changed and substituted as fake and almost mannequin-like. And despite the escort's appearance as a more feminine figure, his voice was deep and very intimidating. As the reaping's kept up, they showed various videos from the last few games and other times they showed clips of the rebellion. But why these people keep wanting to remind us that the rebellion was bad is unknown. Because District 1, 2, and 4 were always on the Capitol's side. The mayor of our District eventually came to the microphone and began to speak more about how what an honor it would be for two children from his District to compete in the games.

Eventually, the man with the pink hair who was assigned our escort, whose name happened to be Christo Fyre, came to the stand after pulling two names out of the two glass bowls. The first name he called was for the boys. That name just happened to be one of my friends from school.

"Pyro Flemming, please come up to the stage," Christo calls out with no emotion.

Before anyone could even move, I call out from my space in the crowd. "I volunteer!"

Cheers erupted around me and people clapped their hands on my back as I make my way up to the stage to stand tall next to Christo. But when I see Pyro I stop and nod to him, he nods back in silent thanks because he had been injured a few days ago during a training exercise.

As I turn to walk the rest of the way though, I feel Pyro's hand on my shoulder and he whispers in my ear, "be careful." Again, I nod and go take my place next to the pink haired escort.

**Sora Trill**

As I watched my best friend make his way up to the stage I look back at my family and sigh. _Why did this have to happen every year? It's been eighty-eight years since the rebellion and if anyone did rise up against the Capitol an end would be put to it right away because of new technology that District 3 created. _

The applause for Camryn went on for a long while before Mr. Christo stopped it with a wave of his hand. That only goes to show how much power the Capitol has over us though, with a wave of his hand he can silence part of a nation. I know that everyone else has had this thought at least once in their life; but the games are tearing families apart for no good reason and if this keeps going on then it will eventually tear Panem apart with it.

Just like my small family; my father, and my two younger siblings who happen to be twins. Their names are Susana and Marie and this year is the first time that they have had their names put in the large glass bowl that decides our fate.

Tension was building from the wait; you could almost feel everyone's anxiety hanging in the air to see which young girl would join Camryn on the journey down to the depths of primal life. Christo then continued and dipped his hand into the glass bowl and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Sora Trill, congratulations and please come up to the stage!"

My world dropped to the ground for a moment but then I took a deep breath and nodded. As I made my way up to the stage; I stopped in front of Susana and Marie. "Be good, and don't let daddy do anything stupid, ok?" They both nod then I go to stand next to Camryn. We shake hands and smile at each other before turning to face the cameras.

Christo proceeds and puts his arms around our shoulders, bringing the three of us closer before shouting at the cameras to be heard over the roar of the crowd. "Panem, these are your two tributes from District 4! They are on the road to victory!"


	3. Chapter 2: Learning to Win District 1

**_A/N: hey everyone, so here's the second chapter and I really hope you like it. The deal for this story is that I will use a different districts tributes for each different chapter and the chapter will be divided in half to use the point of view for each tribute (the male and the female). I hope you all like it and that I did my best to make it stand out and different enough that you will keep reading! Have a good time reading everyone._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning to Win—District 1

**Parker Harle**

Being the male tribute from District 1 puts a lot of pressure on you if no one has ever told you that before. And that pressure is because District 1 has had the most winners and most of them have been male; just because we are the closest to the Capitol and we have enough trust with them that the gamemakers like for us to win to promote their power.

I had been training for these games my whole life and I was pretty confident that I would win; either a Career wins or a puny little kid from the lower districts won. And those puny kids didn't usually last very long because their lack of training. Unlike us. We had the most winners of the games in the past and even the Capitol had special privileges to help the Careers win, they could change the gamemakers ideas in a second. My family had been so proud of me when I volunteered for these games. And I was proud of myself that I was the first one to shout out my name and jump out onto the stage; taking whosever place that was originally called. District 1 was chaotic when reapings came, because everyone had at least some training as a Career. And everyone wanted to be a part of these games. So to get that one spot; you had to get on stage first.

After the short ride to the Capitol, my partner and I were the first to get to the training arena to start our new practices. We would just show off by ourselves until the others arrived. From the looks of it we also already got ourselves a few sponsors too; because of our talent with spears and throwing knives. Those two certain kinds of weapons were the trademark of our district even though others sometimes stole our ideas; we were the best. And we were going to win no matter what.

Once all the other districts had arrived, I went to go meet the other Careers. The other boys names were Benson and Camryn and the girls were Carlie and Sora, along with my partner whose name is Leia. We all got to know each other fairly quickly and began to analyze the other tributes. Just to see which ones we could eliminate first.

Camryn and I stood at the center of a large circle and were doing hand-to-hand combat lazily while we talked and watched the two tributes from District 5.

Camryn aimed a punch at my chest before he spoke, "I think my escort said those two were twins. How sad is that? A family losing two children in one year to the games."

"Yeah, too bad one of them volunteered for it. It's gonna be a shame to see the girl go," I stated as I caught his fist and twisted so that his arm was bent at an odd angle; not enough to do permanent damage though. He let out an odd noise before I let go then proceeded to rub his shoulder and complain about me being too rough because it was only training. "It's only a matter of time though, buddy, before we're the last two standing and we gotta duke it out on the final stage to victory."

"Better be ready for that Parker, 'cause I'm not gonna go easy on you then."

"Oh I'll be ready. Make sure you are," I reply with a smirk before turning to go find Leia and tell her what information we got today.

**Leia Barton**

I spent half the day in front of the mirror in my room deciding how I should show off to the judges for the training points. Then I spent at least an hour trying to figure out how to do my hair; leave it down or put it up in a braid or a bun. But that train of thought was cut short when that oaf of a partner I got stuck with came in and smiled at me in the small clothes I was wearing. I smacked him on the head with my hairbrush and he backed off before speaking.

"Well you look nice today Leia."

"Get on with it Parker or I'll hit you a bit harder and in a different place. I'm sure you won't like it very much either," I grumble as I turn to glare at him.

He just rolls his eyes then shakes his head, "Camryn and the other guys want to take out 11 and 12 first then work our way down because they're always easiest. And just for the record, I bet you wouldn't have the nerve to hit me."

"Parker, I hit you once and I'll do it again and make sure you never have children if you make it through the games." I state in a monotone voice, pleased by the fact that his expression changed for just a moment to one of worry. "But, continuing with more important matters, we aren't going to split up and take out each district faster? Going down from 12 seems a bit primeval, don't ya think?"

"These games are _'a bit primeval' _Leia. Get with it. We're going with the other guys just to make sure everything goes our way. Unless you want to be one of the only Career tributes to break away from our alliance and go have fun with the losers."

I sigh and shake my head lightly, twisting my long glossy brown hair into a bun on top of my head before replying, "No, no I'm good with staying beside you guys. I just wanted to know what you were doing. I'm not questioning your _oh so precious _authority Parker."

He nods then makes his way out of the bathroom before letting me finish putting my hair up, and I follow him out soon afterward to head back to the arena to see the other tributes train.


End file.
